


That Demon - Summoned

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Contracting Sebastian, Making the Contract, Short, bad, poem, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: A human, it resembled, justbarely, a shadow manseeming quite a fanof the boys' predicament





	That Demon - Summoned

Please, help us! The

young boy did cry

Too young to die

He clung to his cage

 

His brother was

dead, gone forever

he must be clever

to not share his fate

 

He cried out again, as

the cultists did chant

to rave, and to rant

trying to summon a beast

 

No hope did he feel

as he prayed

to be saved

to avenge his family

 

The shadows did writhe

tendrils dancing this way

and that, invading the fray

with an inhuman hiss

 

The cultists took notice

and dropped to their knees

howling their pleas

unaware of the beasts' disdain

 

The shadows seemed deaf

to the monsters' prayers

heading towards an unexpected player

in the chess game of life

 

They clutched at it

through fingers, the shadows slipped

as they pushed and tripped

one another in search of salvation

 

'I want power!' said

one, 'I want money!'

cried far too many

as they tried to draw its attention

 

The shadows kept going

unaware or, perhaps, uncaring

of the few daring

to try and get in its way

 

So many had died

at the hands of the monsters

little more than impostors

believing themselves worthy

 

The boy in the cage

could do nothing but stare

at a sight oh-so rare

as shadows rushed to him

 

They began to gather

revealing eyes as red as

hellfire, while in the mass

sharp teeth did gleam

 

A human, it resembled, just

barely, a shadow man

seeming quite a fan

of the boys' predicament

 

The beast grinned and,

stalking forward, he prowled

teeth gleaming as he growled

'My, aren't you a young Master?'

 


End file.
